Logan, Utah
|established_title = Founded |established_date = 1859 |established_title1 = Incorporated |established_date1 = January 17, 1866 |named_for = Logan River |unit_pref = Imperial |area_total_km2 = 44.2 |area_land_km2 = 42.8 |area_water_km2 = 1.4 |area_total_sq_mi = 17.1 |area_land_sq_mi = 16.5 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.5 |population_as_of = 2008 |population_total = 49534 |timezone = Mountain (MST) |utc_offset = -7 |timezone_DST = MDT |utc_offset_DST = -6 |elevation_footnotes= |elevation_m = 1382 |elevation_ft = 4534 |coordinates_display= 1 |latd = 41|latm =44|lats =16|latNS =N |longd=111|longm=49|longs=51|longEW=W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 84321-84323, 84341 |area_code = 435 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 49-45860 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1442849 |website = http://www.loganutah.org }} Logan is a city in Cache County, Utah. As of the 2010 United States Census the population was 48,174. Logan is the county seat of Cache County, Utah, and the principal city of the Logan, UT-ID Metropolitan Statistical Area, which includes Cache County and Franklin County, Idaho. The Logan metropolitan area contained 125,442 people as of the 2010 Census. In 2005 and 2007, Morgan Quitno declared the Logan metropolitan area the safest in the United States.City Crime Rankings by Population Group. Morganquitno.com. Retrieved 2010-12-31 Logan is the location of the main campus of Utah State University. History The town of Logan was founded in 1859 by Mormon settlers sent by Brigham Young to survey for the site of a fort near the banks of the Logan River.Utah History Encyclopedia. Media.utah.edu. Retrieved 2010-12-31 They named their new community Logan for Ephraim Logan, an early fur trapper in the area. Logan was incorporated on 17 January 1866.Historic Logan. Utah.com. Retrieved 2010-12-31 Work for a Latter-day Saint tabernacle and a temple began shortly thereafter, with the Logan Utah Temple being dedicated in 1884, and the Logan Tabernacle in 1891. Brigham Young College was founded here in 1878 (but later closed) and Utah State University – then called the Agricultural College of Utah – was founded in 1888. Logan had a slow and steady growth in population until recent decades, when the population has increased at a significantly higher rate. Logan grew to about 20,000 in the mid-1960s, and by 2010 its population was approaching 50,000. Geography and climate Logan is located in northern Utah, well north of Ogden, Utah, on the Logan River. It is about north of Salt Lake City. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 17.0 square miles (44.2 km2), of which, 16.5 square miles (42.8 km2) of it is land and 0.5 square miles (1.4 km2) of it (3.17%) is water. This city lies near the eastern edge of Cache Valley on the western slopes of the Bear River Mountains, the northernmost branch of the Wasatch Range. Mount Logan rises 9,710 feet (2,960 m) immediately to the east. The eastern portions of the city are constructed on top of shelf-like "benches," late Pleistocene sedimentary deposits that were created by the glacially fed Logan River feeding into the northern stretches of Lake Bonneville, building a 'Gilbert-type' river delta over several thousand years. The Logan River later cut down through these sedimentary deposits following the draining of Lake Bonneville approximately 14,500 years ago. This created a low-lying area with very steep slopes that reach into the rest of town and to the Logan River bottomlands. To the west of Logan lie flatlands that contain both farmland and marshes. To the north and south of Logan are rapidly growing residential suburbs. Logan also lies at the western end of Logan Canyon. Logan has a humid continental climate (Köppen Dfa/''Dfb'') with hot though usually dry summers and cold winters with moderate snowfall. Precipitation tends to be heaviest in the spring months. Similar to other areas in northern Utah, during mid-winter high pressure systems often situate themselves over Cache Valley, leading to strong temperature inversions. These temperature inversions trap cold air and pollutants and allow thick smog to accumulate in the valley for several days to weeks at a time. This can result in the worst air-pollution levels in the U.S., reducing air quality to unhealthy level (shttp://www.airquality.utah.gov/). |date=November 2011 }} Layout of the City Logan's city grid originates from its Main and Center Street block, with Main Street running north and south, and Center east and west. Each block north, east, south, or west of the origin accumulates in additions of 100 (e.g. 100 North, 100 East), though some streets have non-numeric names. This street grid is typical of many towns and cities that were founded by Latter-day Saints in the Mormon Corridor. Most of Logan's commercial businesses are located along Main Street, which spans the entire city. Logan's downtown area is located in the center of the city and is noted for its many historic buildings and landmarks. Among them are the Logan Tabernacle and Logan Utah Temple, which was constructed on the highest hill in the valley so as to be seen for miles in all directions. Both buildings are owned and operated by the LDS Church. Along Center Street, which intersects Logan's Historic District, are a number of stately houses on the National Register of Historic Places, including the three-story French chateauesque home at 250 West Center Street built in 1907 by the Scottish immigrant, industrialist, and LDS polygamist David Eccles for his second wife, Ellen Stoddard. The downtown area also houses retail and cultural outlets, as well as the municipal and county buildings and courthouses. The eastern portion of Logan includes the Cliffside and Island neighborhoods, as well as the University district. Utah State University (USU), with its many educational, cultural, agricultural, and athletic programs, was established in 1888. The campus stands on the eastern side of the city, near to the mountains. USU is the city's largest employer, and it has an enrollment of about 17,000 students in Logan. Logan Canyon begins in the foothills close to campus. Logan's southern portion is a mixture of commercial and residential, and contains portions of the Logan River as well as the fairgrounds and aquatic center. The northern area of Logan serves partly as a retail district with numerous shops and restaurants, including the Cache Valley Mall. Logan has the region's largest and most comprehensive hospital, Logan Regional Hospital. The western portion of Logan is set aside as a center for light industry, especially along the area of 1000 West Street, and it also contains residential communities. Demographics People As of the 2011 Census, there were 49,010 people. The racial makeup of the city in 2010 was 83.90% White, 1.0% African American, 1.0% Native American, 3.30% Asian, 0.5% Pacific Islander, 8.0% from other races, and 2.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 13.9% of the population. Age As of the 2000 Census there were 13,902 households counted in Logan, out of which 33.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.1% were married couples living together, 7.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.0% were non-families. 17.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.92 and the average family size was 3.20. In the city the population was spread out with *23.4% under the age of 18 *34.3% from 18 to 24 *25.5% from 25 to 44 *9.7% from 45 to 64 *7.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 24 years. For every 100 females there were 92.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.5 males. Income As of the 2000 Census the median income for a household in the city was $30,778, and the median income for a family was $33,784. Males had a median income of $27,304 versus $19,687 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,765. About 12.6% of families and 22.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.6% of those under age 18 and 6.4% of those age 65 or over. Government Mayor Randy Watts took office on 3 January 2006, and was re-elected to another 4-year term beginning 2010. Logan City Council Members include Holly Daines, Dean Quayle, Herm Olsen, Karl Ward, and Tom Jensen.Home of Logan City. Loganutah.org. Retrieved 2010-12-31 Logan City does not use districts for voting and election purposes, as the mayor and council members are elected by an overall vote of the population. Education ]] According to the U.S. Census Bureau, 12.3% of adults 25 years and older have graduate or professional degrees, 22.2% have bachelor's degrees, 8.4% have associate's degrees, and 27.7% have some college but no degree. This may be an influence of the high percentage of Utah State University faculty and staff residing in the city. Average ACT scores in the Logan School District in 2005 were 21.5 for English, 21.3 for math, 22.7 for reading, 22.1 for science and 22 composite score. Average ACT scores in the Cache County School District, which surrounds Logan city, in 2005 were 20.9 in English, 20.8 in math, 22.5 in reading, 21.5 in science and 21.5 composite score. Two-hundred-fifty Logan High students took the ACT in 2005 and 593 Mountain Crest/Sky View/Cache High students (in Cache County School District) took the test in 2005. Approximately $4,146 is spent per pupil in the Logan School District. In October 2005, there were 2,600 kindergarten through fifth-grade students, 1,252 sixth- through eighth-grade students and 1,702 high school students. Those numbers report about a 100-student decrease from the previous year. Drop-out rate was 2.3%. 11% of students speak English as a second language. During the 2004–2005 school year there were 321 professional teachers, resulting in a pupil/teacher ratio of 25.9. The average contract salary for teachers was $38,639. There are six elementary schools (K-5), one middle school, (6–8), and one high school (9–12), with two campuses, in Logan. There is also a charter high school in Logan and one alternative high school in Logan for the Cache County School District. The Cache District has two regular high schools outside Logan in other cities. Edith Bowen Laboratory School, on the campus of Utah State University, providess an alternative educational opportunity for children. Thomas Edison Charter School, which has campuses in North Logan and Nibley, is a public school for grades K-8 offering an academic stimulated curriculum. There are also a number of small private schools in Logan. InTech Collegiate High School is a public charter school at the Innovation Campus of Utah State University, just outside of Logan. It offers an early college program and a STEM (science, technology, engineering, and math)-focused curriculum for grades 9–12. Bridgerland Applied Technology College provides classes in business, dental technology, design and construction, fashion and hospitality, health science, information technology, manufacturing, nutrition and food, public safety, and transportation. Logan is the home of Utah State University, a Land-Grant University that is classified by Carnegie Foundation as a Doctoral/Research University Extensive, offering bachelor's degrees, master's degrees, and doctoral degrees in several fields. Logan was home to the Brigham Young College, a college run by The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) from 1878 to 1926. Its library and its papers were given to the Utah State University when it ceased operating. Arts and culture ]] Logan is home to the Utah Festival Opera, which hosts a number of performances through the year. The Ellen Eccles Theatre shows concerts, community theater, ballet, and classic movies, and it also hosts national touring companies. Cache Valley Center for the Arts offers a variety of community arts classes and hosts numerous "Gallery Walk" events throughout the year in which participating businesses in historic downtown Logan feature different art, music, and food. The Summerfest Arts Faire,Summerfest Arts Faire held annually at the Logan Tabernacle grounds on Father's Day Weekend, celebrates the arts through a fine art/fine craft festival with music, food and children's activities. Utah State University hosts many artistic and cultural events, including traveling art galleries, symphony performances, plays and public lectures. Logan hosts a vendor owned farmers' market every Saturday from May thru October. Named one of America's best farmers' markets in 2009, the "Cache Valley Gardeners' Market" is located at Merlin Olsen Park. Over twenty years old, the market is known as a gathering place for the sale of fresh, local produce, coffee, artisan breads, eggs, homecrafted gift items, art, children's activities and also for weekly concerts.Cache Valley Gardeners' Market. Saabra.org. Retrieved 2010-12-31 In 2009, Logan ranked No. 10 on Newsmax magazine's list of the "Top 25 Most Uniquely American Cities and Towns," a piece written by current CBS News travel editor Peter Greenberg. In determining his ranking, Greenberg cited the popular Utah Festival Opera. Parks and recreation Logan's Parks and Recreation department runs the Logan River Golf Course, the Logan/Cache County Fairgrounds, and the Logan Aquatic Center. Logan Canyon has numerous hiking and camping areas, and its scenic First, Second, and Third Dams provide popular gathering spots for picnics and fishing. Tony Grove Lake is located 25 miles to the east, at an elevation of 8,050 feet, with fishing, canoeing, camping and high-elevation hiking. Logan Canyon also offers rock-climbing, snowmobiling, hunting and skiing. The Willow Park Zoo is a small zoo in Logan's Willow Park, with a small collection of wild animals including monkeys, coyotes, bobcats, bald eagles, and land birds and ducks. Logan is the home of two full-length golf courses, the Logan River Golf Course and the Logan Golf and Country Club. Other golf courses are also found around the Cache Valley Area. There are numerous events at the Logan/Cache County Fairgrounds including fairs, rodeos, and demolition derbies. Nearby, the city of Logan runs an aquatic center and a skate park. During the winter season, the city operates an outdoor ice skating rink at Merlin Olsen Park (Central Park). Media Logan is home to The Herald Journal, a daily newspaper, and The Cache Valley Daily,Cache Valley Daily a news site operated by KVNU 610 AM / 102.1 FM and the Cache Valley Radio Group. Both news outlets cover the Logan and Cache Valley area. Many Logan residents also subscribe to the Salt Lake City-based Salt Lake Tribune and Deseret News, both of which cover Cache Valley happenings to some degree. Northern Utah Media Group and KUTA-TV 8 own and operate multiple news television stations and the largest information website chain within the area. KUTA-TV 8 has coverage on digital 8.1, USU cable channel 61, and Comcast channel 118. Northern Utah Media Group owns and operates over 150 websites covering the Cache Valley and Northern Utah area.Each website contains many years' worth of video archives of local miscellaneous community events, government meetings, USU athletics, high school sports events, performances and news broadcasts.Some of the many websites are www.northernutah.com, www.cachevalley.com, www.loganutah.com, and www.bridgerland.com The Valley Channel is a local television station which provides community-oriented programs, news talk shows, and coverage of local high school sporting events and Utah State University hockey. For primary television network affiliates, Logan is considered part of the Salt Lake City media market. Utah Public Radio (UPR) is located on the Logan campus of Utah State University and a part of the College of Humanities and Social Sciences. Serving the whole state of Utah, they have 32 translators and five full-power stations with broadcasts from Soda Springs, Idaho to St. George. Utah Public Radio is a member of National Public Radio (NPR) and an affiliate of Public Radio International (PRI) and of American Public Media (APM). They hold membership in Western States Public Radio, The Rocky Mountain Corporation for Public Broadcasting, the Utah Broadcasters Association, the Radio Resources Consortium, The Development Exchange, the National Translator Association, and the Public Radio Association of Development Officers (PRADO). UPR receives programming from several independent program producers, including The Beethoven Satellite Network, provider of around-the-clock classical music. The Cache Valley Radio Group includes several radio stations, such as KVNU 610 AM / 102.1 FM with local news and talk programs, Utah State Aggies and Logan High School sports, 92.9 FM KBLQ with soft rock, 94.5 FM KVFX with Top 40, 95.9 FM KLZX with classic rock, 96.7 FM KKEX with country, 103.9 KGNT with oldies, and 1390 AM / 103.3 FM KLGN. Utah State University also runs its own radio station (KUSU-FM), an affiliate of National Public Radio. Economy Logan has a wide diversity of economic sectors with a focus on education, manufacturing and processing, medical services, agriculture, and retail businesses. The city's largest employer is Utah State University, with other major employers including Icon Health & Fitness, Cache County School District, Logan Regional Hospital, Thermo Fisher Scientific, Gossner Foods, and Schreiber Foods.Home of Logan City. Loganutah.org. Retrieved 2010-12-31 Headquartered in Logan *Utah State University – Doctoral land-grant university with high research activity. *Harris Research Inc. – Muilt-Brand Franchisor: Chem-Dry (carpet cleaning), N-Hance (wood renewal). Franchising in over 45 countries. *ICON Health & Fitness – Touted as the world's largest developer, manufacturer, and marketer of fitness equipment. 9th largest private company in Utah. *Campbell Scientific – scientific instrumentation. *L.W. Miller Transportation Inc. – Transportation. 55th largest private employer in Utah. *Cache Valley Electric – 48th largest private company in Utah.100 Utah's top private companies. | North America > United States from. AllBusiness.com. Retrieved 2010-12-31 *Conservice – a utility billing company. Part of Fortune's 2009, 2010, & 2011 INC 5000.http://www.inc.com/inc5000/profile/conservice *New Dawn Technologies- Software development company, a wholly owned subsidiary of the Daily Journal Corporation. Part of Fortune's 2009, 2010, and 2011 INC 5000. Named one of Utah's fastest growing companies by the MountainWest Capital Network. *Caffe Ibis – a coffee roasting company founded in and headquartered in Logan. *Hogi Yogi – a fast-food restaurant chain. Founded in Logan. *S&S Worldwide – an amusement park ride manufacturer. *Gossner Foods – Dairy product manufacturer and producer. *Utah Festival Opera – founded and headquartered in Logan. *Cache Valley Brewing Company *Scytek Laboratories- Laboratories of Products of Life Science Manufacturing and packaging *Wasatch Property Management – a real estate and property management company with assets and developments around the Mountain West *Apogee Instruments- Scientific instrumentation for measuring global climate change, improving sustainable food production, and developing renewable energy resources. *Ifrogz - Global Headquarters in Logan, UT. Specialize in cases for Apple products and headphones. *WestHost - US-Based Support Headquarters for UK2Group/Hosting Services, Inc. Other *Thermo Fisher Scientific – Formerly HyClone. Sera, Nutrients and Single-Use Bioprocessing Products and Services. *RR Donnelley – Formerly Moore Wallace. Mass printing and manufacturing services. *PoliticIt - Headquartered in Logan Utah, PoliticIt is a political website that predicts election outcomes using digital influence. Transportation U.S. Highways US-89 and US-91 enter Logan from the southwest as a combined highway, and then separate in downtown Logan. US-91 goes north into Idaho and US-89 goes east into Logan Canyon, and thence to Bear Lake. The Logan Utah-Idaho Metropolitan Statistical Area is one of the few Metropolitan Statistical Areas in Utah not connected via an interstate highway (Interstate 15), and one of the few its size not connected to any interstate anywhere. Logan is served by a local sales-tax-funded zero-fare bus system called the Cache Valley Transit District (CVTD), which incorporated the Logan Transit District (LTD) in 2007. The LTD system began in 1992 with six routes in Logan. Service outside of Logan began with the formation of CVTD in 2001. Currently, system consists of 11 routes that serve Logan and the adjacent cities of North Logan and River Heights. There is also a northern route that reaches north to Richmond, and a southern route that serves the southern suburbs and Hyrum. There is also a five-time daily connection to Lewiston and Preston, Idaho. Depite a shorter distance to, and a larger resident population, there remains no connection with Brigham City within the CVTD; some have speculated that this is due to pressure from the For-Profit shuttle, Salt Lake Express, operating within Cache Valley. There is a public general aviation airport at Logan, the Logan-Cache Airport (with IATA code LGU), but it has no scheduled airline services at this time. However, Logan is within ready driving distance or shuttle ride of Salt Lake City International Airport. Special events Logan hosts the annual "Cache Valley Cruise-In", Utah's largest automotive event, with a three-day exhibit of special cars and vehicles, concerts, and other activities. Events conclude with a car parade on Main Street.Cache Valley Cruising Association :: Home. Cachevalleycruisein.com. Retrieved 2010-12-31 Logan is also home to the annual "Small Satellite Conference", a week long conference attended by industry and academia from around the world, hosted by the American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics and Utah State University.http://www.smallsat.org/ Smallsat.org. Retrieved 2012-08-16 Recognition *CNN Money magazine ranked Logan third on its list of Best Places to Retire Young in 2007.Best Places to Retire Young | 3 | Money Magazine. Money.cnn.com. Retrieved 2010-12-31 *In 2006 Forbes listed Logan 10th on its list of Best Small Places For Business & Careers.Logan UT, Best Small Places For Business 2006. Forbes.com. Retrieved 2010-12-31 *The Monday Report listed Logan as the most walkable community in Utah in a 2009 study.Monday Report April 13th – Walkability – City Rankings. Archive.constantcontact.com. Retrieved 2010-12-31 *In 2010 The Daily Beast ranked Logan the #1 city in America to be a kid on Christmas.Best Christmas Cities for Kids. The Daily Beast (2010-12-21). Retrieved 2010-12-31 Notable people *Jawahir Ahmed – model and beauty pageant winner *Neil L. Andersen – LDS Church apostle (born in Logan; raised in Pocatello, Idaho) *Rocky Anderson – Mayor of Salt Lake City, 2000–08 *Michael Ballam – noted opera singer, founder of Utah Festival Opera Company *Clay Brown – NASCAR driver *Reed Budge – Idaho legislator *Charles Bullen – Utah politician *Ron Carlson – published fiction writer *Quentin L. Cook – LDS Church apostle *Chris Cooley – Pro-Bowl tight end for the Washington Redskins *Kevin Curtis – NFL wide receiver with the Kansas City Chiefs *Marriner Eccles – former Chairman of the Federal Reserve Bank *Christina England – opera singer *Rulon Gardner 2000 Olympic Gold Medalist Greco-Roman Wrestling *Hal Garner – linebacker for the Buffalo Bills, 1985–91 *John Gilbert – silent film star *Kent James – singer-songwriter *Morris R. Jeppson – Weapons Test Officer, Enola Gay *Robert Kimmitt - former Deputy Secretary of the Treasury, United States Ambassador to Germany *Russell Maughan - pioneer aviator, first person to fly across America in a single day *Chase Nielsen – member of the Doolittle Raid on Japan in mid-1942 *Merlin Olsen – former defensive tackle for the Los Angeles Rams, member of both the college football and pro football Hall of Fame, and actor and TV personality *L. Tom Perry – LDS Church apostle, graduate of Utah State Agricultural College (later Utah State University) *May Swenson – famed poet *Kip Thorne – noted astronomer and physicist *John W. Welch – law and religion scholar *Evelyn Wood – noted teacher of speed-reading for many years, entrepreneur in speed-reading courses *Joseph M. Newman - Hollywood Film Director. Most Notably directed the 1955 Sci-fi Classic "This Island Earth" * Shay Carl Butler - YouTube Personality and Entrepreneur. * Rodney Tueller- Utah State University AD and Head Basketball Coach References External links *The City of Logan, Utah Web Site *Cache Valley Transit District *Cache Valley Tourism Council *Outdoor Information for Logan Utah *Sperling's BestPlace – Logan, Utah – statistical data and resident's reviews in Logan, Utah Category:Cities in Cache County, Utah Category:Cities in Utah Category:County seats in Utah Category:Logan, Utah Category:University towns in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1859 Category:Logan metropolitan area Category:1859 establishments in Utah Territory